1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to brush cutting and shredding blades for motorized, hand operated, brush cutters.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since the invention of the motorized, hand operated brush cutter several decades ago, many different blade attachments have been designed. Differences are reflected in structural variations, materials selected and in consequent functional characteristics. The objective of this application is to present structurally unique blades with enhanced operator safety, an improved shredding capability and with features which economize both manufacturing and reclaiming.
Existing blade designs can be conveniently categorized into three main structural and functional groups:
The first and least sophisticated of these relies on bar type structures which typically produce low frequency, flailing actions, resulting in shattering rather than true cutting of ligneous material. This type of blade also scatters debris widely and with the engagement of heavier woody substances, such as branches or small tree trunks, effective performance dramatically diminishes or stops altogether. Furthermore, there is a notorious sensitivity to imbalance with transmittal of resultant vibrations (and annoyance) promptly to the operator.
The second group is based on disk type structures. The traditional saw disk produces excellent smooth and efficient radial cutting. However, ordinary disk blades cannot function axially and are generally completely useless for shredding purposes.
The third group is relatively new and utilizes a disk element but with added Axial Cutting Elements. This type of blade effectively retains the undisputed superior cutting capability of orthodox disk saw blades, but the auxiliary Axial Cutting Elements also provide cutting axially. The unique combination of both radial and axial cutting capability allows an operator to respond to many different work requirements found in the field. This type of blade is the most effective and versatile brush blade known.